Contigo hasta el final
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - La vida en la tierra esta amenazada con terminar definitivamente, Severus y Harry tendrán que entregar su más grande posesión para que esta se salve, a costa de sus vidas.


**Contigo hasta el final**

**Resumen: **La vida en la tierra esta amenazada con terminar definitivamente, Severus y Harry tendrán que entregar su más grande posesión para que esta se salve, a costa de sus vidas.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Angustia, Romance,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/ Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º

—Firme aquí —dijo el hombre de túnica negra, que ponía frente a Severus los papeles que sacó entre sus ropas de manera acelerada y mirando a todos lados.

Su mano temblaba con la pluma en ella. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Vio a su derecha y centro su irada en los ojos rojos de Harry, llevaba toda la semana llorando y a él le faltaba poco por decaer, pero no podía darse ese lujo, era el soporte de Harry, no podía caer aun, no todavía, tenía que dejarlos protegidos.

—Señor Snape —le apuro el hombre que estaba sentado junto al otro sujeto que seguía mirando a los lados.

—Severus —le llamó Harry, con la voz rota —hazlo ya, por favor —le dijo apretando su rodilla bajo al mesa.

Severus firmó con puño firme, mientras que Harry hacía lo propio cuando el hombre le entrego el documento.

Estaban en un callejón y en las calles sólo había caos, la gente corría de un lado para el otro, sin dejar de gritar y de llamar a sus seres queridos. Las madres lloraban abrazadas a sus hijos.

Los hombres desaparecieron y Harry por fin se pudo lanzar contra los brazos de su esposo para poder llorar en su hombro

—No puedo creer que esto este pasando —dijo abrasando más fuerte a Severus, sintiendo como este pasaba sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y lo acercaba aun mas a su lado.

—Todo estará bien —le mintió. Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero lo necesitaban ahora.

— ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los niños? Catherine no lo entenderá, es tan chiquita —dijo llorando con más desesperación.

—Cálmate, por favor —le dijo aprontándolo mas fuerte —no quiero que te vean llorar, los niños no pueden saberlo.

— Pero cuándo lo sepan nos odiaran — dijo tratando de calmarse —. No quiero que mis hijos me odien.

—No estaremos aquí para saberlo. —cubrió a Harry con su capa y se apareció cerca de la casa en un lugar apartado que tenían.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando hubieron llegado. Estaba tan cansado de todo, pero a la vez aun quería seguir peleando. Vio frente a ellos la casa que con tanto esfuerzo construyeron, y no por cuestión material, sino que ahí estaba toda su vida, sus mejores momentos. En esa casa nació Mateo, el hijo mayor que tienen. Harry tenía veinte años cuando le dio a luz, y ahora el chico pasaba los doce. Vio hacia los columpios que habían construido con sus manos, sin una gota de magia, para que su hijo supiera que no debía depender de ella. Ahora entendía que la magia no es nada cuando tu vida tiene fecha de caducidad y que estas a unas horas de partir.

Severus miraba el tejado de la casa, recordando la infinidad de veces que había subido al lugar con su querida Anna, la segunda hija que le dio Harry y que ahora tenía seis años. Recordaba cuando le mostraba las estrellas y le decía que ellas siempre la protegerían. Cuan equivocado estaba.

—Papá, papito —gritó la niña cuando salió corriendo de la casa, atrás de ella, Mateo venía con Catherine en brazos. El bebé de cuatro meses que tenía.

Harry se tuvo que dar vuelta para que no vieran como la angustia lo embargaba de nuevo.

—Por Dios, que no este pasando —pidió al cielo, tragándose las lagrimas que querían salir nuevamente — ¿Por qué nos haces esto? —Preguntó al cielo, a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuesta.

Severus vio de reojo a su esposo y se acercó a los niños para que estos no pudieran seguir avanzando, pero era inevitable, ellos sabían que no estarían juntos por mucho tiempo. Para su desgracia, Mateo ya era grande y entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, no así Anna y Catherine, por lo que su hermano tendría que explicarles cuando crecieran.

—Papá —dijo el chico mientras se abrazaba a Severus, sin aplastar al bebé en sus brazos.

—Ya terminará todo esto, hijo —le dijo Severus, apretándolo contra su pecho, sintiendo la angustia de su hijo.

Harry se volteó y caminó hasta su familia. Se apresuró y llegó a ellos, abrazando a Anna contra su pecho y ya no pudo más.

—No, por favor —pidió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la niña, que en su inocencia no entendía por que se ponía a llorar también.

—Harry, la niña.

—Son míos, son mis hijos.

— ¡Harry! —Le gritó Severus y lo separó de Anna — ¡Te controlaras y no harás esto más difícil para los niños!

Harry vio como Mateo se trataba de mantener fuerte, pero como sus ojos negros dejaban ver la pena y el dolor que sentían.

No era justo, se dijo Harry, viendo como sus hijos eran apartados de él. No era justo, después de haber hecho todo por este mundo, que no tuvieran más que unas horas para despedirse. No era justo que su magia, siendo tan poderosa, no les pudiera proteger de lo que venía.

Se refregó la cara con las manos y se acercó nuevamente a los niños y se arrodilló junto a ellos, pareciendo tranquilo nuevamente, completamente diferente a como estaba en realidad.

—En un rato vendrán por ustedes, pequeños —dijo acariciando la cara da Anna, mientras abrasaba a Mateo por la cintura para acercar a los tres a si mismo —. Desde hoy le harán caso en todo lo que les diga tía Hermione, y tío Ron. Su papá y yo nos iremos por un tiempo —dijo ahogando un sollozo y sonriendo —. Cuando todo termine estaremos todos juntos.

—No va a pasar —le dijo Mateo, llorando como no o había hecho antes —, ustedes no vendrán al transbordador de tía Mione, no se van a salvar.

—Mateo —le llamó Severus, cuando tuvo la fuerza de reunirse con ellos —, hijo, desde ahora tienes que ser fuerte por tus hermanas. Deberás protegerlas de todo ¿Puedo contar contigo para eso?

—Yo no quiero que se mueran —dijo llorando.

—No lo haremos, tesoro —dijo Harry, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por ultima vez —, con papá nos quedaremos dormidos por mucho tiempo, ¿Me entiendes? —le dijo sentándose a lo indio y sentando a la niña en sus piernas, lo mismo que hacía Severus en ese momento.

El cielo estaba rojo, ya no se veía ni una pisca de nubes o azul.

—Es hora de que ustedes también duerman, hijo —le dijo Severus en un susurro, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al chico, protegiendo a la niña en sus brazos.

—Adiós, papá —le dijo a Harry, cuando este acaricio su mejilla —. Adiós, padre —dijo cuando Severus besó su frente, y cerró sus ojos entregándose.

—Adiós, bebé —dijo Harry apuntando a su hijo mayor —_Desmaius _—susurró despacio y el chico cayó laxo en brazos de su esposo.

— ¿Mateo duerme? —Preguntó Anna.

—Sí, mi amor —le dijo Severus — ¿Quieres dormir también, como tus hermanitos?

La niña miró a sus padres, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y sonrió asintiendo.

—Buenas noches, bebé —dijo Harry antes de lanzar el hechizo contra su hija y abrazarla contra su pecho — ¡¿Por qué? —Grita mientras se balanceaba de adelante a atrás.

—Es necesario, Harry —dijo Severus cuando dejó al niño en el suelo.

Harry vio a sus tres hijos dormidos sobre el pasto y no pudo más. Corrió a la casa y se encerró en el baño.

Su vida se volvió un infierno desde hace unos meses, cuando los muggle detectaron la colisión de un meteorito contra la tierra. Todo se volvió un caos. Las probabilidades de vida, de cualquier tipo de vida eran de cero. No existía la manera de salvarse. Pero los muggle volvieron a sorprender a los magos. Su instinto de supervivencia los llevó a crear naves espaciales que podrían albergar un ciento de personas. Cuando lo supieron sus esperanzas de salvar a sus hijos se incrementaron. En ese momento estaba con ocho meses de embarazo. No hubo manera de poder entrar dentro de las listas de los que irían en los transbordadores. Entonces Hermione vino a ellos.

Harry lloró desde ese día. Hermione ayudó mucho en el mundo muggle, políticamente hablando y era una persona influyente. Ella, su esposo y sus hijos, irían en el transbordador. Los papeles que acababan de firmar, eran los papeles de adopción de Mateo, Anna y Catherine. Desde hoy eran Weasley, desde hoy dejaban de ser sus hijos, pero también, desde hoy tenían una oportunidad de salvarse.

Sintió como la puerta de la habitación era abierta y por ella entraba Severus. Su esposo se veía devastado y no alcanzó a llegar a su lado cuando las rodillas del hombre frente a él decidieron dejar de sostenerlo. Se cubrió la boca ante el gemido que quiso salir al verlo derrumbarse y golpear el piso con desesperación.

—Por favor, Severus —le dijo llegando a él y abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Ya no están —dijo ahogado —. Granger llegó por ellos. Se llevaron a nuestros bebés.

—Por favor, Severus —le rogó, viendo como su esposo por fin caía —. No podré hacerlo solo si no estas conmigo, mi amor —le dijo levantando su cara y besándolo con desesperación.

Severus se entregó al beso de su esposo y se calmó poco a poco. Tanto entregar en esta vida, para que un trozo de piedra llegue y la destroce.

Harry respiró tranquilo y se puso de pie y ayudó a su esposo a ponerse de pie. En silencio lo llevó a la cama y se acostaron en ella, uno frente al otro, abrazados y mirándose fijamente.

Harry, por fin podía sonreír de verdad.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? —Le preguntó entre hipidos, mientras las cosas empezaban a temblar a su alrededor.

—Tanto como te amo yo —le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, para que en ninguna circunstancia se separaran —. Gracias por darme los hermosos hijos que me diste —le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Gracias por protegerme toda mi vida.

—Gracias por amarme —dijeron antes de besarse.

Afuera de la casa, el cielo se volvía negro, a lo lejos, se veía la estela de los transbordadores que dejaban la tierra por un tiempo, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ese mismo día, a las tres de la tarde, Harry y Severus dejaron de respirar.

Fin


End file.
